Foldit custom icons
.]] On Windows, Foldit comes with a file called "foldit.ico", which contains the Foldit logo at various sizes. Windows uses the logo to identify Foldit on the desktop and taskbar. Custom icons files can make it easier to identify which Foldit client is which when running multiple Foldit clients on Windows. The gallery below contains custom icons. The wiki doesn't show preview images for icons, and some extra steps are needed to download them. Clicking on the icons in the gallery will take you to the wiki image page for the icon. You'll see a link to the actual icon at the top of the page. To download the icon, you can right-click the link at select "save link as" or the equivalent. Alternately, simply click on the link to the icon, which will display the icon image. Right-click on the image and select "save image as" or the equivalent. With either approach, save the icon file to your computer. The icon file should have a name like "foldit_1.ico". Custom icons like this make sense when you run multiple Foldit client on Windows, and each Foldit client has its own directory. So you might have "C:\Foldit1", "C:\Foldit2", "C:\Foldit3", and so on. Move or copy the custom icon file to the appropriate directory, for example place "foldit_1.ico" in "C:\Foldit1". If you have a desktop shortcut for that Foldit client, right-click on the shortcut and select "Properties". On Properties menu, select the "Shortcut" tab and click "Change Icon...". Change "foldit.ico" to the custom icon file name. (You can also "Browse" and select the new icon, but the browse starts in a Windows directory instead of location of the current icon.) Once the new icon is selected you'll see it on the desktop, and it should appear in the taskbar the next time you start that particular Foldit client. If you periodically refresh your Foldit clients with a new install, be sure to keep the custom icon files, along with your "all.macro", "options.txt", and your "nnnnnnnn.ir_user" file (where "nnnnnnnn" is your numeric user id, which can be found on "My Page" on the Foldit website). Foldit_1.ico|Foldit icon with 1 Foldit_2.ico|Foldit icon with 2 Foldit_3.ico|Foldit icon with 3 Foldit_4.ico|Foldit icon with 4 Foldit_5.ico|Foldit icon with 5 Foldit_6.ico|Foldit icon with 6 Foldit_7.ico|Foldit icon with 7 Foldit_8.ico|Foldit icon with 8 Foldit_x.ico|Foldit icon with letter X Foldit_FR.ico|Foldit icon with "FR" Each icon file contains these four pixel resolutions: *256 x 256 *48 x 48 *32 x 32 *16 x 16 The resolution used depends on where the icon is used and various other windows settings. The Foldit icon file can be customized using tools like IcoFX and a separate graphics program. Using this approach, each of the four images in foldit.ico must be customized separately, then combined in IcoFX or a similar tool. There's also a "scalable vector graphics" or "SVG" version of the Foldit logo on the Foldit logo and banners page. SVG tools like Inkscape can be used to customize this file. The customized version can then be saved at different resolutions and combined in IcoFX or a similar tool. The advantage of the SVG approach is that you don't need to repeat the customizations at different resolutions. Each image is automatically scaled to the specified resolution when you save the file. In the gallery, the icon with the letter X was produced using the SVG version of the logo file, customized in Inkscape, and saved at the four resolutions listed above. The four images were then combined into an icon file using IcoFX. The other icons were customized using IcoFX and Paint Shop Pro. The standard foldit.ico was opened in IcoFX, and each resolution was copied into Paint Shop Pro and customized. The customized files were then recombined into a new icon file in IcoFX. Category:The game